Although there are many types of aircrafts, disc-shaped aircrafts are not common, which are mainly embodied in the appearance of UFOs.
The Chinese patent application No. 201110230142.3 discloses a disc-shaped aircraft comprising an engine, a fuselage and a rotary wing, wherein a rotary wing bracket is arranged at the exterior of the fuselage, fuselage bearings are nested on the fuselage, and helical blades are screwed between the fuselage bearings at the upper or lower portions of the fuselage and free ends of the rotary wing bracket, respectively. During an operation, the helical blades are rotated by the engine, and the helical blades at the upper portion of the fuselage are rotated in a direction opposite to the helical blades at the lower portion of the fuselage. Therefore, the problems involved in fuselage balance and fuselage rotation are solved. However, the structures of such aircrafts are relatively complicated, with relatively higher weights and higher expenditure costs.